


Rad's Future

by Izuspp90 (Izuspp)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, This is a translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp90
Summary: After returning to Earth, what kind of future awaits Radicles?
Relationships: Radicles & Raymond (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Radicles/Raymond (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Rad's Future

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rad's Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958656) by [Izuspp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp). 

**This is a translation, my original fic is written in Spanish and can be found under the same name in my profile.**

**I wrote this fanfic for a collaboration Twitter account (OCollab) which the members of the Facebook group “Ok KO Slash y Ships” created as a tribute to the show. The idea was to write or draw about our own interpretations of the episodes that couldn’t air.**

* * *

**Rad’s Future**

The years in the space forces of planet X had been very profitable for Radicles. He had gained a lot of power and learned countless unique abilities that could serve him to be a great hero; more than he already was.

Upon leaving his home planet, he was eager to get home on planet Earth and meet his friends Enid, KO and everyone else he had left behind. He had even missed Boxmore's crazy villains. Those against whom he had fought countless times, making his life interesting and exciting.

Yes, Rad had left that life behind to become a spaceman. And he didn’t regret anything, however, he had to leave many things on Earth; which, he hoped he could recover once he had returned.

When he returned, he was surprised to see that life was no longer what it used to be, the vast majority of his friends had changed in one way or another: KO had grown quite a lot and was much more powerful. Enid had attended witch college and was already a witch-ninja. He felt very proud of his friends and although he was happy for them and for having returned home; he knew right away that nothing was going to be as it used to be. Now that he was an adult, he wasn’t going back to work at Mr. Gar's bodega. He had to forge his own future, and he was determined to get a bright one.

Thanks to KO, Rad had been able to connect with his sensitive side, stopped feeling ashamed of it anymore and that was something he was infinitely grateful for. There was nothing better than being able to be himself, and discovering that everyone liked the real Rad. He had been hiding a large part of himself in vain, but luckily, he wouldn’t have to do it anymore. And guided by it, he decided to start his own business: a cafeteria, where customers could pet beautiful kittens, while enjoying their delicious drink.

“It's a great idea Rad!” Enid exclaimed, very proud of her friend, while giving him a big group hug with KO.

“We'll help you with everything you need!” KO added, who felt equally proud.

And that's how Radicles began making preparations to open his business. He acquired the premises and the necessary equipment, adopted all the kittens from the shelter, and worked hard for weeks to get everything ready; of course, his friends helped him a lot. KO, Enid, including Red Action, Dendy, Mr. Gar and Carol; they all participated in the preparations. They were like a big happy family, although Rad couldn't help feeling that he was missing something. He was excited and happy, but there was something that didn't fit him.

One of many days in which he was busy calculating the quantities he had to order from his suppliers, while the others cleaned and accommodated the premises; Rad finally noticed something that caught his attention: Carol and Mr. Gar, Enid and Red Action were a couple. Even KO and Dendy who were still young and were no more than friends, but most likely they would become boyfriends when they matured in a while and for the moment were already inseparable. But himself, despite having his friends and being very close, understood that he really had no one to call ‘his accomplice’, no one to accompany him everywhere, no one to love him much more than everyone else.

And it had been many years like that in reality. The last time he had a partner was something very temporary with Shannon, an ephemeral one-day love that died as fast as it was born.

He thought that no one had called his attention enough to start a relationship, but a fleeting green flash quickly crossed his mind. Rad closed his eyes and shook his head, turning away that guilty thought he had. And he decided that it was definitely time to get a partner, but that he would think that later, when he had his coffee shop running hundred percent. At the moment, it wasn’t a priority.

Finally, when everything was ready, Rad and his friends handed out leaflets throughout the square, and other places in the city; announcing that in a week it would be the grand opening of his coffee.

“Hey what is this?” Raymond asked one of his replicas, who entered his recording studio, leaving a paper on the table, which Raymond took out of curiosity. "’Dont talk to me til Ive had my coffee and petted a cat’ what kind of name is that?”

"Oh, it's just a flyer I got from those fools in the plaza." He shrugged his reply. "It seems that Radicles returned, and he came up with the ridiculous idea that coffee and cats were a good combination."

"So, he came back ..."

That night, Raymond went to the plaza, where Rad's new business was. He wanted to take a look at that place; but mainly, he was excited to see him again. Radicles was the only person he knew, who could compete with him physically or in ‘coolness’. And he was sure that everyone thought the same way.

Rad and Raymond always had a very strong rivalry, but that was only the facade to hide their true feelings: they both got too attracted to each other. And they thought there was no one who could match them except on the contrary. They were sure they would be a great couple, that would arouse envy and admiration alike.

But all that had remained an idea in the heads of those guys. None of them dared to accept the truth before the other. Radicles refused, to the point of convincing himself that what he felt for Raymond was mere rivalry from a hero to a villain. After all, Shannon had been a mistake, and he’d never allow himself to trust those ruffians again.

Raymond, on his side, was too proud and always afraid of what his family might think, if they learned that he considered Rad as sensual and great as himself. But above all, he wanted to deny himself those feelings, as they embarrassed him.

But currently, everything had changed a lot. His father Boxman, had become an understanding and caring man, who supported the dreams of his children, whatever they were. That was why Raymond had been able to form his musical band _‘Ray and the Monds’_. And he was very happy with the work he was doing. Occasionally they still attacked the plaza, but it was sporadic.

That night, he didn’t go to the plaza with the intention of recovering the old buried feelings, he only wanted to see him again. He was a whole masterpiece of a man, with his stocky body, his manly voice, his silky hair and his great powers; in addition to his good taste on clothing.

Raymond approached the place and hiding as best he could, watched through one of the windows. The light was on, so he supposed there would still be people inside. But he was surprised to realize that the only one there was Rad. Apparently, he was working on some kind of paperwork, very concentrated, while drinking a cup of coffee and one of the little kittens, slept on his shoulder.

The robot took advantage of Rad's concentration to watch him freely. He definitely looked much more mature, after all, he was already an adult. But not for that, he had lost his shine; on the contrary, it seemed to Raymond that he shone even more than he did years ago. He could not tell if it was because he had not seen Rad for so long, or if it was because it had been great for him to become a businessman, responsible and cheerful with his new place.

Raymond wanted to get a little closer, with the bad luck of tripping over a trash can, that was outside, which he didn’t noticed because he was distracted with the view. His metallic body caused a loud noise when he hit the can made of the same material, so Rad could hear it and rushed to see what happened. Raymond tried to escape, but Rad was quicker to use his levitation powers, to catch the unknown figure trying to sneak into the darkness.

“Is that you, Raymond?” Asked the alien, recognizing him.

“The original one, of course.” The robot answered, trying to keep some of his dignity. "Now if it doesn't bother you, could you get me down, idiot?”

Radicles lowered him carefully, and deactivated his power, approached him; trying to calm the strong rattling in his chest, which accelerated upon recognizing Raymond.

“Were you spying on me, Raymond?”

“What?! Obviously not!” Hurriedly denied the robot, feeling embarrassed. "I just passed by, and I tripped over that stupid trash can."

"I see ... Hey, Raymond. I’ll open my cafe next week, I’d like you to come to the opening.” He invited the robot, handing him one of the flyers he had in his pocket; which Raymond took as a courtesy.

“You know what? I have a better idea.”

“Do you? What is it about?”

“As you may know, Rad, I have a band and we are quite famous and successful. As a favor to you, what if we play at the opening? You can change these horrible flyers and make new ones, including my beautiful face on them.”

“Would you do that for me? It is... unexpected...”

“Take it as your welcome gift...” Raymond, who had resumed his composure, activated his gallant mode and walked around like a spoiled feline, around Rad “After all, we must celebrate that this city finally has the only one who can compete with me in sensuality.”

"Oh…” With that seductive attitude, Raymond had made Rad blush completely. “I appreciate it! And to be honest, I think the same about you, Raymond.”

“It's a deal then! We’ll come a few hours before the opening day to rehearse. I hope you can prepare a good stage.”

“Don’t worry! You’ll probably dull the stage with your talent and appeal, but I’ll make sure to prepare something good enough for you.”

This time, it was Raymond's turn to blush, or at least that would’ve happened, if his body weren’t metallic; but his artificial heart, actually accelerated.

The robot headed home, extremely pleased with how things had gone. And Rad, was surprised and excited equally. He never expected that that would happen, but apparently the years had made them both mature, and they could forget their old pride and rivalries; to understand that they were made for each other and that it would be a waste, that two such attractive people weren’t together.

“Could this be my chance?” Rad wondered, while closing his shop for the day. It wasn't that he loved Raymond, but finally he could accept to himself, that he liked Raymond a lot and that removing the barriers of the past; he was a person who’d like to get to know and that maybe one day, he could come to love.

“Listen everyone!” Raymond exclaimed when he got back to the other members of his band. “We have a very important presentation within a week. And I don't plan to let you ruin it. Let's practice till you drop!”

The robot pleased with what had just happened, also thought that it was time to leave the past behind, and that perhaps, it was time to give himself a chance to love. He had no idea if he would make it or not, but he was sure it was worth a try. And this time, he would give everything necessary to make it work. After all, the two most sexy people in the city had to be together.

Neither Rad nor Raymond knew at that time, that a bright future awaited them; a great future together, of which, that night had been the first step.

The End.

* * *

**This is my second Ok KO fanfic, I write or am planning writing more Voxman, if you’re interested there are more translations on my profile. And if you enjoy Cartoons BL, you may be interested on my Johnny Bravo x Samurai Jack crossover, you can find it on my profile as well.**


End file.
